Después de Todo
by Notthatbou
Summary: Las cosas no se hacen por sí mismas, después de todo. A veces hay que ir a buscarlas, a veces vienen solas. FrUk (?).


Lo admito: me siento algo cohibida de publicar un FrUK, todas las autoras y fans de ellos dos me parecen muy exigentes *se sonroja* (¡eso es bueno!). Se me ocurrió este drabble tan bobo y tonto, y al final me he decidido a subirlo. De todos modos es algo muy leve ¿y quizá algo fluff?. Sólo espero que os guste.

_Comentario arbitrario:_ Creo que cada día me enamoro más y más de Francia, casi sin ser consciente *risas*.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, con sus lindos episodios nuevos y todo.**

* * *

_**Después de Todo**_

Estiró los brazos y se recostó sobre el sillón de su escritorio, algo cansado de tanto trabajar. Llevaba toda la mañana dedicado a los papeles y, la verdad, empezaba a notar el cansancio. Recogiéndose el pelo con un ademán elegante, Francia se levantó para asomar la cabeza por la ventana. ¡Hacía tan buen día! El brillo del sol iluminando su cara provocó la aparición de una sonrisa. Bebió un último sorbo de su taza de café, apoyado sobre el poyo de la ventana; tarareó la canción que sonaba en la radio, distraído, contagiado por el tono alegre de la misma.

—Bueno, ¡a seguir! _Les choses ne se font pas eux-mêmes, après tout_ —sonrió.

Pero, de repente, una sensación extraña se hizo con él. Aquella canción anglofrancesa inspiró en él un sentimiento al que no sabría poner nombre, como nunca era capaz de hacer, tantos eran los que recorrían su ser. _Los sentimientos no se pueden describir, ¡sólo sentir! Y nunca, nunca, se han de ignorar._ Poseído de algún modo por aquella emoción, tomó su chaqueta y salió a la calle a dejarse guiar por sus pies.

Quizá se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo sintiendo aquella incertidumbre, pues aunque su cabeza no parecía saber adónde iba, su corazón parecía conocer perfectamente el camino que había de recorrer. Y entonces, le vio. Caminaba en dirección opuesta a la suya, con esa ropa tan triste e inglesa.

—¡Arthur! ¡Qué casualidad! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. _Ça va?_

—¿Eh?

Mm, ausencia de insulto en la primera frase. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: aún no le había visto. Eso o un milagro navideño de mediados de abril.

—¿Adónde vas?

—...¡¿Y a ti qué cuerno te importa, si puede saberse?!

—¡Qué desagradable, qué inglés! —dramatizó llevándose una mano a la frente sin poder borrar, sin embargo, la sonrisa de su cara.

—¡No sinonimices!

—¿Sinoni-qué?

—Que no conviertas mi bella nacionalidad en sinónimo de desagradable, que para eso ya estáis los franceses, _you jerk_.

—Eres tan dulce... Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—¡Ándate a la mierda! Iba... camino de hacer mis asuntos, sí, porque yo tengo una vida llena de compromisos importantes, no como tu triste día a día de huelga por todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió interesado. Apareció en sus ojos un ápice de malicia, intuyendo algo que, si era verdad, le pondría de muy buen humor— ¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos tan importantes, _monsieur_ ocupado?

—Nada de tu incumbencia —contestó girando la cabeza con altivez. Puta mierda de francés cargante, ¿que no podía preocuparse por sus propios menesteres o qué?

—Vaya... Bueno, es una lástima.

Inglaterra alzó una ceja en defensa propia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque iba hacia tu casa. Algo en mí se ha despertado al oír una canción en la radio y he sentido la necesidad de verte —se sinceró alegre—; me apetecía hacerte rabiar, ya sabes.

—Sí ya, ya lo veo, todo un éxito hasta ahora —respondió el inglés mirándole con inquina con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pues lo siento —prosiguió con tono resabido ajustándose aquella chaqueta punk tan agresiva—, pero tendrás que aguantarte tus ganas de molestar para otro día. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me marcho. Aquí te quedas, franchute.

—Lástima... me tendré que aguantar el abrazo también, supongo —suspiró conformista, sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes—. Bueno, pues nada. _Au revoir, Angleterre! _

Se despidió con soltura y siguió caminando, dejando al inglés atrás. Caminó lento, unos pocos pasos, meditando para sí. Lo mirase como lo mirase Inglaterra era, bajo esa apariencia de erizo de mar, un tipo encantador. Porque, aquella calle, tan a desmano de la casa del inglés, era la que unía sus dos viviendas. Y Francia lo sabía. Y por eso le quería.

Sonrió. Tras esos pocos pasos, dio media vuelta.

Inglaterra le miraba, desde la posición en la que estaba cuando se había despedido de él, con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y odio infinito. ¡¿De qué iba ese puñetero francés?! ¡Y luego decían que no había motivo para odiarlos! ¡Estaba claro que iba a su jodida casa, ¿cómo podía pasar así de él?! ¡Y luego le venía con no-sé-qué patochadas de sentimientos arriba y abajo! No había nadie más cruel en el mundo que quien se hacía llamar Francis Bonnefoy, maldita sea.

Y la carcajada que escapó de la boca del francés se lo demostró de inmediato.

—_Son of a bitch..._

—Ay, _Angleterre_, ven conmigo —rió el mayor acercándose hasta él y pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro, mientras con el otro se secaba una lágrima.

—¡Deja de reírte ya, ¿no?! Me tienes hasta las narices con tus tonterías.

—Vamos a tomar algo, anda. ¿Qué te apetece?

—... —_te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio— _Té.

—Sea pues, té será. Ah, amor mío, cómo te conozco...

—¡Nada de _amor mío_! Como te lo oiga una sola vez te degüello, ¿me oyes?... —amenazó enseñándole el dedo índice y corazón en forma de V— Te odio.

—_Moi aussi_ —rió el francés estrechando su abrazo y revolviéndole ligeramente el pelo.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y, rindiéndose ante la arbitrariedad de ese hombre, dejó escapar una leve risa furtiva. Maldito francés. Así que él también había escuchado esa canción en la radio... La verdad es que el verano que le evocaba fue divertido. Quizás, sí. Hn. Quizás a veces sí lo fue. ¡A la mierda todo! Ahora sólo quería molestar un poco a ese resabido...

—¿A esto le llamas abrazo? ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu nación!

**_Después de Todo - Fin_**

* * *

C'est fini! Si alguien tiene problemas con las palabras en extranjero que me lo diga si es necesario... La frase más larga en francés que hay al principio es la del summary, que es la que puede dar más problemas. La canción de la radio que yo imaginé que escuchan es la que inspiró este fic. Se llama L'amour à la française, de Les Fatals Picards (es la canción de Francia de Eurovisión 2007). Como está en inglés y el francés, el fic surgió solo. Y nada más, ya me marcho *corre hacia su Boucueva*.

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**

**_Bou_**


End file.
